ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (5/7)
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (5/7) is the 5th part of SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Plot Synopsis Mario goes to meet Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl so that he can learn how to defeat the Big Bob-Omb, however, he must do some rigorous training in order to stop the King. Characters *Mario *Bowser *Olimar Trivia *Mario seems to have some severe ADHD during his meeting with Bowser. He tends to go and grab items at random and it seems he doesn't really listen to what Bowser has to say. *"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor plays during Mario's training. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario in Wet-Dry World.) IronYoshi: (Clearly trying to hold back a sneeze) Welcome to, the 5th part, of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Mario: (sneezes) Cameraman: Gesuntait, Mario! Mario: Thank you. I have allergies. (Sniffs) I'm beginning a lot of allergies lately. (Mario decides to move on) Well anyways, Bowser needs me to meet in the Smash Bros. universe. And... (pauses the game and exits the level) let's go there. (Mario returns back to the castle and sneezes again) Screw this- screw you allergies! (Exits the castle) You'll never take me alive! Well, time to get out the car! (Mario crouches down and begins to "pull out" his Kart, all while grunting and sounding like he's about to pass a kidney stone) Whew. That Kart is heavy. Well, let's-a get-a started! On your mark, get set, (in a deep voice) Go! (IronYoshi's hand pops up) GO! (Scene change. Mario Kart 64 is shown, with Mario on Royal Raceway. The Mario Kart DS theme is also played.) Mario: Alright, let's go. (The camera adjusts) IronYoshi: Gonna get the camera set up? Okay, there we go. Mario: (starts moving) LET'S-A RIIIIDE! WOOOOO HOOOOO! Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaahhhh! (Crashes into a hill) Oop-oh-ow-ow-ow. (He soon gets back on the road) To the Smash Bros universe! (he starts singing the Mario Kart DS theme, but as he approaches the finish line, he slips on a turn) WAAAAAAAHHHH! CURSE YOU KART! YOU SUCK! You suck... suck... Quagmire! Quagmire: GIGITTY! Mario: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH QUAGMIRE IS IN THE MARIO UNIVERSE!!! (Continues driving) Now we gotta jump into the Portal, that's right near there. (Continues driving, then sniffs) Curse these allergies. Weird Piranha Plant Things: Werik. Wart. Wart. Wart. (Mario tries to get up on the ramp, but he misses.) Mario: HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HAAAAH-HAAAAH-HAAAH! Aah! Hah- oh no I'm missing the Portal. Oh well, I can ride through here (He drives near the edge, not knowing that there's a gate there. He keeps hitting the gate before turning around) This has been a while since we've done anoth- an SM64 Super Blooper. (Mario almost makes it, but as he turns he manages to fall off the ramp again) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Crap! (He finally makes it on the ramp) Okay, I think I got it. Warping... warping- WHEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEE!!! Warping... whahoo- WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Strange noises are soon as Mario then lands) (Scene change. Mario is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, specifically the Delfino Plaza stage, and he is accompanied by Bowser.) Bowser: Well hello, Mario. Mario: BOWSER?! What're you doing here? Bowser: We're in Smash Bros. universe, Mario. Mario: (picks up a crate) How should we- (the crate breaks, releasing several items) Ooh, Pokémon! (Grabs the PokéBall) Ooh, I love Pokémon! (Throws the PokéBall off to the side) Oops... mmm, coffee. (Grabs a Smart-Bomb, then throws it at another Smart-Bomb, exploding on Mario) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Bowser: (clearly annoyed) Mario! Listen! Mario: Alright, alright. (Accidently hits Bowser) Bowser: Ow! Mario, quit it. Mario: What'd you want with me, Bowser? Bowser: I told you to come to the Smash Bros. universe, so I can tell you how to defeat the Big- the Bob-Omb King. (Soon the floating platform comes up, leaving Bowser behind.) Mario: Bowser! Bowser: (gets KO'd) Ah crap! (Bowser soon returns, and after Mario throws a Fireball, he comes down to talk to him) To defeat the Big Bob-Omb, use- mm.. s-stroy it. Mario: How do I destroy the Big Bob-Omb? Bowser: Alright, I'll tell you. To destroy the Big- the Bob-Omb King, you must throw him, off a cliff. Or just use a gun, I dunno. Mario: So... what do I do now? Bowser: I guess... you should... train? Mario: Uh... well this is SM6- well this is the 5th part of Mario 64 Super Bloopers. (activates a PokéBall, and out come Metagross) Bowser: (gets hit by Metagross' stomping) OW! Mario! Mario: What? I just activated a Pokémon. Bowser: Well, you need to do some training before you can destroy him. Mario: What? I fought him countless times! Bowser: Still, you need training to defeat him. Since you haven't fought him in a while. He's more powerful than ever. Mario: Oh, okay. So, do I train on you? Bowser: Train on Olimar, he's more stupider. Mario: Okay! Bowser: Plus I added in some catchy music to it. Mario: Really? Awesome! Bowser: Go, Mario! Go now. Mario: Okay. (Scene change. Mario is at Battlefield and is wearing a black/white outfit. Olimar is there as well.) Olimar: Hello there, Mario. Why're dressed so funny? Mario: These are my workout clothes. I'm going to defeat the Big- the King Bob-Omb. But first I have to beat the crap out of you. So where's the catchy music? Bowser, where's the catchy music? Bowser: Oh, I forgot about that! Sorry, Mario. (Scene change. It is now dusk at Battlefield.) Bowser: Okay Mario, I got the music. It's "Eye of the Tiger". Mario: Awesome, I love that song! (Soon, the song starts to play.) Mario: Aww Yeah! (He begins to beat up Olimar. He throws him at first, then hits him to the beat of the music) HYAHH! (Slide-kicks Olimar) Olimar: Ahow! Ahow, that really hurt, Mario. Mario: (picks Olimar up and throws him) screw you, I'm beating the crap out of ya! Cause It's workout! (Continues to slide-kick Olimar) HAYYYYYYYYYYY- (kicks Olimar) SPAAAAHHH! (Grabs Olimar and throws him. He continues to beat up Olimar before doing a taunt) Yay! Cool music! Olimar: hah-ha, you still haven't defeated me- (Mario does a Super Jump Punch on Olimar) AAAOWWW! Mario: SCREW YOU! SHUT UP! Olimar: Why? Mario: 'CAUSE THIS IS MY MOVIE! Not yours you pathetic little space midget! (He does another Super Jump Punch) Let's turn it up more. (The Music is turned up) Oh yeah. Dis is awesome. (Throws a fireball at Olimar, then runs and turns back to beat him up some more before throwing him) Olimar: AAAAAOOOOOOWWWW! Mario: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYA! (He misses, but then jumps and punches Olimar. He then does another Super Jump Punch, then throws Olimar) Uh. HIYAH! (Continues beating up Olimar) Dis is EPIC! (The Training menu is brought up, and the damage level is raised to 999%) Time for your damage level to go up! EEEEEEEYAH! (KOs Olimar) Wah! (The Training menu is brought up again, and the number of Olimars goes up to 3) I bet I can take on 3! (He soon KOs Olimar, and 2 more pop up. Mario kicks one and KOs him) HYAH! (Does a Super Jump Punch, KOing another) WAH! Wait for it... get all of them together... (does a Super Jump Punch, KOing 2 of them) HYAAAHHH! (He then throws the other) HYAH! Yeah... (does a taunt) YAY-FAIL! Boy, I think I'm done working out. (Scene change. Mario is back at Delfino Plaza to meet with Bowser.) Mario: Hey Bowser! I think I'm ready to defeat the Big- the Kin- the King Bob-Omb. Bowser: Really Mario? Why are you wearing your workout clothes when your, next to me? Mario: Oh, I like wearing these. They're very stylish! It makes me... (does a taunt) SUPER HAPPY-Fail! Bowser: So, you think your ready now? Mario: Yup! Bowser: You better take the Teleporter back. Mario: Okay. (Accidently shoots a Fireball at Bowser) Bowser: Ow! So- Mario: Sorry. About that. Bowser: Rrrr. He- take the Teleporter back, Mario. Mario: Okay. Well now what? Bowser: Go Mario. You've done your will. You've done it. Your ready to defeat the Big- the Bob-Omb King. Go Mario! Go! Save the b- your Mario clones ands get my money back! Mario: Okay! But first how do I get out of here? Oh yeah, the Teleporter! (Mario does a Super Jump Punch, followed by strange noises, and lands in a water) (Scene change. Mario is back in Mario Kart 64 on Royal Raceway.) Mario: Ah, nothing like being back into the N64 era. Well, better get back into the castle! (Mario drives to the castle until he reaches the entrance) Time to park. Okay, uh, there, okay there we go! Now time to park this thing. (Scene change. Mario is back in Super Mario 64.) Mario: Ah, there we go. (The camera tries to adjust) Well, King Bob-Omb, here I come! Narrator: Will Mario successfully defeat the Bob-Omb King and free his clones and get Bowser's money back? Find out in Part 6! Mario: Bye, I hope I win! (Mario enters the castle and the video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes Category:SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie